An Angel Has My Boxers
by fuzzyalligator
Summary: Someone's been stealing Sam's boxers but it's not who he thinks it is. At first. Sabriel


**Pairing:** Sabriel, pre-slash Destiel (kind of)

**Genre: **Humor, Romance

**Prompt:** _Accusation_

**Status:** One-shot

**Disclaimer:** Anything you recognize probably doesn't belong to me. Sucks, huh? I'm just playing around with the angels and hunters for a bit while I browse tumblr. Yay summer!

* * *

"Where are they?"

Dean looked up from the book they'd borrowed from Bobby to find Sam standing in the bathroom doorway glaring at him. "That's what I'm trying to figure out," he replied, lifting the book to show that he was actually doing some research.

"That's not what I'm talking about," Sam said angrily and stalked over to his bed. He searched through his bag there but didn't look too enthused about it. "Seriously, Dean. I'm wearing my last pair."

"Last pair of what?" the older Winchester said but had a smirk as he thought of a few things that his brother could be talking about.

Sam sighed and looked at his brother. "Look, I'm sorry for getting mud all over the Impala," he apologized. A couple of days ago Dean had lost his mind and had allowed Sam to drive his baby to get some food. When he came back, it was almost completely covered in thick mud. "But I cleaned it off. Now give me my boxers."

"Whoa," he said, sounding a little startled. Dean had thought Sam was talking about pants or socks, not his underwear. "Why the hell would I take those?"

"I don't know!" Sam exclaimed, actually throwing his bag at his bed is exasperation. "But all of them are missing except for the pair that I'm wearing right now."

Dean made a face at the thought of even _touching_ his brother's boxers. "Sorry, dude, but it wasn't me," he said, closing the book since this conversation was more interesting than any research. "Maybe it was someone else?"

"Like who?" Sam said with a sigh but eyed his brother's back suspiciously. "No one can get in here except for us, Cas, and…" He stopped talking when he realized exactly who had taken his boxers. "Gabriel took them…" he said, pinching the bridge of his nose.

Dean scoffed lightly, "Why would an Archangel want your underwear?"

Sam cleared his throat and turned away before his brother could see how red his cheeks were. "Because he likes to torment us?" he answered with a shrug, hoping his brother wouldn't question him further on this subject.

"Or maybe it would just be easier to get into your pants that way," came a very familiar voice and Sam could practically ihear/i the smirk. "Hello, Winchesters."

Sam turned back around and found Gabriel leaning against the front door with his ever famous smirk in place. "What the hell are you talking about?" Dean asked, turning in his chair to look at Gabriel.

"Oh, don't be dense, Dean," the Archangel said, rolling his eyes. "It's exactly what it sounded like."

Dean's wide eyes went from Gabriel straight to his brother. "Tell me he's just joking," he pleaded to his brother and groaned when all he got was a sheepish smile for an answer. "Seriously, Sammy? iGabriel?/i"

"What's wrong with Gabriel?" the Archangel asked, sounding offended but everyone knew he was just acting. "I'll have you know I have iskills/i that any human would sell their soul to have."

"Gabe!" Sam exclaimed, looking at his lover in distress.

"I don't need to hear this!" Dean said before either of them could say anything else that would ruin his image of his younger brother. He stood up from the chair, purposely not looking at Gabriel. "Get him out of here. Now."

Without another word to anyone, Dean grabbed his own bag from his bed and headed to the bathroom. Sam waited until he heard the shower start before turning to Gabriel.

"Don't do that," he said when he found Gabriel a few inches from him. "It's even more unnerving than Cas."

"Don't compare me to my brother, Sammy," Gabriel said in a threatening tone but his smirk was back. As he gripped the human's hips he said, "So…like my little surprise?"

Sam glared at the shorter man but knew it was futile to try and push him away. "I think you should go, Gabe," he said instead of answering. "Dean's pissed and I don't want to make it worse. You get to leave, I don't."

"You can come with me," Gabriel suggested and laughed when Sam just rolled his eyes. "No, really. Let Dean-o and Cas hunt this thing; they need some quality time together. If you know what I mean." He waggled his eyebrows suggestively, hoping to earn a laugh.

"Yeah, I know what you mean," Sam said with a sigh, but then wrapped his arms around Gabriel's neck and smiled lightly. "But I can't leave him alone with this thing. We don't even know where to find this thing."

"Again, let them figure it out. One's smart and the other…well, Dean's lucky he's got his looks." Sam rolled his eyes and opened his mouth to say something but gasped when Gabriel's hands moved from his hips to squeeze his butt. "Not to mention, if you icome/i with me, I'll give the boxers back."

Then, with a snap of his fingers, Sam's last pair of boxers disappeared.

Dean exited the bathroom 10 minutes later expecting to find his brother doing some research on his laptop. Instead, Castiel was standing in the middle of the room looking more confused than usual. Pinned to the front of his trench coat was a note that said:

'iFound my boxers – Sam

bTake care of Cas while we're gone ;) – Gabe/bi'


End file.
